Adrian Blackwater
A Rogue in the Order of the Guantlet and Acolyte of Lathander. Grew up in the Dock Ward of Waterdeep. Converted into a Wereraven in Barovia. Background Childhood Grew up with his parents in the shadier Dock Ward of Waterdeep. His father was previously known as 'Captain Blackwater' his exact past was unknown to Adrian. His father went missing one day, his Uncle a member of the town Guard supported him and his mother but was an alcoholic. He ran around with a crew of youngsters, they had monikers. Known as 'Mouse' with his friends 'Rat-Feet' and 'Lucky-Louse'. His mother died from a blood illness. He also had a falling out with his old group of friends. Pre-Barovia After some trouble with the guard in Waterdeep the now orphaned Adrian was taken in by a Cleric from Neverwinter called Mother Lisa. Growing up in the Orphanage his natural sense of inquisitiveness was satisfied by lorebooks and scrolls. He met Sigmund Odi there and they became close friends. Usually dragging Sigmund into antics involving the theft of small pastries until Mother Lisa made him promise to stop stealing. Joined the Order of the Gauntlet and underwent training by a leading paladin Father Gabriel. Discouraged by his inability to cast Divine magic, he instead was told to use his skills in anyway possible in their 'fight'. Instructed in classical fencing and that there are many ways to fight evil. Being skeptical by nature, he had a knack for finding out when people are lying. When Father Gabriel lied to him and Adrian saw through it he was brought in to interrogate a Warlock, resolving a crime by seeing through his lies. Barovia His keen eye sight warned the party of incoming dangers more than a few times, party members alluding him to a tower with an eye. Being a thief in the past, his old skills proved useful when he broke into the second floor window of the Burgomaster's house in Vallaki and also stole a wedding dress. Usually a pragmatic voice in the party countering Sigmund on more than one occasion. Can be a bit bossy and overbearing but has the party's best interest in heart. During his travels, seeing how religion and Lathander/Morninglord was used for evil he started to question his religious upbringing. He found true simple 'good' in a family of Wereravens and decided to help them, they converted him to their kind because he finally found some good in the darkness. He finally feels his darker side can be put to good use. Class He is a Rogue, tends to rely on his logic and perception more than his dexterity. Uses insight on his enemies during combat. Going by the mantra of 'using any advantage' he picked up the use of firearms quickly, aided by his bad habit of taking narcotics. His childhood activities led the party to decide on jumping out of windows on more than one occasion. Even making a makeshift rope out of bed sheets. Fighting Style By reading his opponents and either noticing their weakness or getting into their heads he can hit them where they most hurt, surprising opponents with sharp blades and bullets where they least expect it. He is sometimes unlucky, but there are many occasions where he planned, noticed and dealt severe damage to his surprised enemies. In his Wereraven form he uses speed and flight to swoop in and out of combat, staying out of reach while doing fatal sneak attacks. Related Articles Rat, Louse and a Mouse. Unintentional Lessons, A Tale from Neverwinter